2010 (SG)
Events January * January 04 - "Waiting" - Goldbug and Snoop wait at Carly's house for Cain's return. * January 5 - Jr. High School Reunion * January 11 - New Contract * January 11 - "Little steps add up into big strides!" - The Autobots struggle to get the Ark and its launchpad repaired following a Decepticon attack. * January 12 - Cabin Fever - After weeks of languishing in the Pit, Buster's nerves give out and years of taunting from his older brother are about to get a painful payback. Meanwhile, Lowdown is content in taunting the fate of both Spike and Buster in front of them. * January 12 - Repairs Commence - Perceptor reports on repair efforts following the Decepticon raid on Iacon. February * February 2 - Mechanical Engineering Room Quartered Off - In the mainstream universe, Spike reports on the rift opened by the Old One. * February 2 - Outta Here! - Buster and Spike Witwicky are released from the Pit. Buster "escorts" Spike out of his house. * February 2 - Status Update - Incentive Program - Jetfire shows off his new armor, and announces an incentive program to motivate the Autobots * February 2 - Jetfire's Personal Log - Jetfire ruminates on his new armor upgrade * February 2 - Around Cybertron - On Shattered Glass Cybertron, Around Cybertron reporters Andromeda and Rook report on Jetfire's new incentive program * February 9 - "Rift" - General Flagg requests permission to unleash the Global Orbital Defense Satellites against the Nevada Rift * February 11 - US Successfully Tests Super-Weapon - Faux News reports on the successful satellite strike "test" * February 14 - "The Ark" - Perceptor reports on the progress on the Ark. * February 15 - "The Nemesis Completed" - Bug Bite reports on the completion of the Decepticon Interceptor Nemesis * February 16 - "Dr. Andersen" - Ansatsusha reports in after encountering Three. April *April 5 - "Scarlett's Infiltration" - Scarlett has finally learned where the SG-Pit is, and has disguised herself as Ebony. She walks in from miles away, makes it look like she was in a fight, and tries to infiltrate the SG PIT * April 13 - "Attack on the Polyhex launchpad" - Octane reports on the Autobots' unsuccessful attack on Kaon * April 13 - "Security leaks" - Flint orders Joes in custody on the other side of the rift to be rescued or killed * April 19 - "The Looking Glass Breaks" - General Flint killed by Ebony. General Ho takes over G.I. Joe's day-to-day operations. * April 26 - "Ms. Ebony goes to Washington" - Ebony is called to Washington by Secretary of Defense Conrad S. Hauser to explain how General Flint died. * April 26 - "Basement Dwellings" - Chip Chase exacts a decade-in-the-making revenge scheme against his junior high nemesis Buster Witwicky. * April 29 - "Red to the Rescue" - The SG Joes are preparing to move.... Scarlett swoops in and rescues their captives! May * May 24 - "Ark Launch" - The Ark launches from Cybertron to attack Earth, but the Nemesis gives chase. June *June 21 - "Fin" - In the main universe, Nightfall teaches Cliff, the bartender at 1308, how to make a mixed drink and later tags along with Deadline to pay failSpike a visit. *June 21 - In the main universe, Spike dies from a close-ranged gunshot wound to the head by an unknown assailant. Now you know how the above scene ends. July *July 27 - Desert Encounter - Snoop is in the Desert, but it is the wrong dimension! September * 20 September - "Bludd and Duchess on a Plane - Major Bludd encounters Duchess on his way to Springfield to begin the hunt for his alternate self. * 23 September - "I See Right Through You" - On the hunt for his Shattered Glass alternate self, Major Bludd meets the Shattered Glass version of Cobra Commander, a strange bathrobe-clad man known as Father Cobra. Unknown Date * Second warrant issued for Spike Witwicky's arrest for back child support payments. Third Warrant Later Issued, Sealed Indictment, Federal Case #2010-99192939-JOE Signed by O'Hara. * Witwicky later identified as a prime suspect in an armed bank robbery in Chicago. Category:2010 Category:IC Years Category:Shattered Glass